Too Long on Simmer
by Centroides
Summary: Too many missions and not enough time to wind down can be as dangerous as the missions themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Too Long on Simmer

Chapter 1

The cons were lounging out in the courtyard. Mrs. Greeves was cleaning the room they shared so they had come outside. After a cold hard winter the sun had apologized and was now starting to thaw out the landscape. The cement steps to the courtyard were still wet from the melting snow so they stood and leaned against the railing. Goniff, ever looking for some fun, spotted a shaded spot where a patch of snow had survived. Casually he moved over, scooped up a handful, crafted it into a projectile and lobbed it at his favorite target, Casino.

Thought he had not noticed the Englishman's initial actions he caught the arm movement out of the corner of his eye and he was able to duck out of the way just in time. The wet blob smacked harmlessly on the step but the game was on.

Charging after the thrower Casino scooped up the last of the wet stuff but it was too wet to form so he continued to chase him. Goniff laughed as he evaded to inevitable face-washing.

Actor, pipe in hand, watched the interplay. It had been a long time since he had indulged in a snowball fight and a part of him longed for those carefree days. Instead he turned to his companion with a smile. Was he going to join in? The other man's relaxed posture said no but the twinkle in his eyes suggested a desire. Seeing no ammunition close by, the desire remained unfulfilled.

As he watched, the relaxed posture shifted and he turned, listening to something at the front of the building.

Casino's retribution had melted by the time he cornered Goniff so all he had was a wet hand, a cold wet hand which he had rubbed in his enemy's face and down his shirt. That accomplished he turned to come back to the steps. Seeing the Indian the two hurried over.

"Someone's comin'." Tires on gravel and then a car door slamming, added credence to his words. All eyes went to the backdoor. Someone asked if the Warden was home. He was so this was a visitor and that was rarely good news. They trooped inside instead of waiting for the summons.

The cons were met in the hall by their leader who gestured for them to follow as he headed for the room the cons shared. That was not unusual. What was unusual was the Officer who stood beside the table with his back to the large fireplace that filled the end wall. He looked angry enough to spit nails, heavily laced with revulsion. He clearly did not relish being here. That was a look they expected, they were convicted criminals after all but though they might expect it, it did not mean they had to like it. Actor took on a look of haughtiness as he rose above such pettiness. Casino sneered a 'that's right babe'. Goniff used his innocent look and Chief hid his emotions behind his dark eyes.

Major Johns was in a particularly bad mood. He had been forced into coming here to do the briefing. Usually the lowly Lieutenant was summoned, briefed and then it was up to him to deal with the riffraff that made up his team. Today something was up at HQ and as much as he had tried he had been shut out. No one was talking. Instead he was here, shuffled out of the way, briefing the convicts at their base. The fact their quarters were better than his added to his anger.

He watched as the men began to pull out the chairs to sit down. Their lackadaisical attitude added to his ire as did the slouching and elbows on the table. This uncouth rabble was unfit to be not only in this man's army but in this fine dwelling as well. The Lieutenant's lack of correction proved he had reached the highest rank he was going to. Probably too high.

The chairs had not been placed evenly around the table resulting in one of the men, Casino, as he recalled, being squished between Garrison and Actor. The man looked around the table before saying, "If the squatter at the end would move his chair down…" Apparently Casino thought as highly of his team mates as John's did. Approving of that thought he did not consider whether the safecracker was just trying to show how tough he was.

Chief glanced in his direction, unaffected by the tone, before standing and moving his chair around closer to the Officer. The others shifted as well.

After waiting for them to settle, then another moment to let them know he was in charge, Major Johns began.

"You will proceed to Diksmuide in Belgium, where you will locate a man called Jules Devos. He is the local Post Master. It has come to our attention that he is a German sympathizer.

"A collaborator?" asked Goniff obviously pleased by this addition to his vocabulary.

"And you want us to kill'im," added Casino eying him.

"No. He has a package we want to see."

Before he could explain the slight blonde interrupted. "What kind of package? The Post Master would 'ave lots …"

"Let him finish," said the Lieutenant quietly.

The Major began to explain the size of the wooden box until Actor interrupted this time with a "Cigar box."

Damn them, thought Johns. Instead of re-evaluating Garrison's ability to work with these men in a positive direction he lumped him in with the dregs.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "The box is wrapped up in linen. You are to locate the package, Garrison is to photograph the contents without the Post Masters knowledge and return the box as you found it."

"Questions?"

"So what else's in the package?" he was projecting an air of boredom but Casino`s eyes were sharp.

Johns paused. It was none of his affair what was in it. The less these animals knew the better. Dismissively he said, "Information of interest to the War effort." If he hoped that would satisfy the criminal he was mistaken.

"What else?" The dark eyes did not waver.

Damn them, thought the Major again. He wanted to reprimand the Lieutenant for not disciplining his men but decided to close up instead. "That's all. Be ready to leave at sixteen thirty." He caught the look as the men exchanged looks.

"'Ow we going in?"

"By air." Turning to the Officer he said, "Final briefing at eighteen forty five." Relieved it was over he waited until Garrison stood, saluted and then said, "I'll see myself out."

The cons remained sitting around the table even after the vehicle door slammed, the engine roared to life and pulled away.

"I smell a rat," said Casino as he sat up straighter and pulled out a cigarette.

"Yeah," seconded Goniff.

"Thoughts?" asked Actor of their leader. The Lieutenant had sat quietly through the briefing and had remained standing after saluting.

"Get your gear ready and get some rest. I'll see about something to eat before we go." He looked to his watch before adding, "You heard what he said." He left without a backward glance.

"What's with 'im?" asked Goniff. No one answered even though each considered the question for a moment.

"Getting back to the package… There's more to it than he's saying." Casino eyed his team mates gauging their reactions. Actor looked thoughtful, Goniff hopeful and the damned Indian was playing with his damned knife. "He took too long to answer."

"So what you think is in it?" asked the resident magpie.

"I don't know, money, jewelry…"

"You know a fence near there?" asked Goniff turning to the tall Italian.

"It has been a long time. I cannot say for sure."

"'Ow much you figure?" Goniff was warming to the thought.

"We do not even know if there is anything in there," said Actor hoping to dampen the enthusiasm that seemed to be building.

"Why else would he be so cagy?"

"Maybe," said the con man as he moved over to his favorite chair, "because there is information in there that he does not trust us with."

"Like what?"

"I do not know but I am sure you could see his dislike and his distrust."

"Yeah, the bloke looked like he was sucking lemons."

Chief sniggered.

"'Ow about a trip to the Doves to celebrate?" suggested Goniff. "We got time for a pint."

"You buying?"

"Come on, you got money." Seeing the headshake the Englishman turned to Actor. He shook his head too. That, of course they knew meant only a denial to lend them money not that he did not have any.

Casino looked to the Indian and got the same response. "Whatta you mean? You gotta have money. You never spend it. I saw what you took on that last game, you bloody cheapskate. Look, I'll pay you back."

Chief had not wavered irritating the safecracker even more. Knowing he had lost he threw his parting shot, "Lousy Indian Giver."

"To be an Indian giver," said Actor, "he would have to give you something first place."

"That's just it," said Casino petulantly. "He never gives anything. What kind of buddy are you? You never get involved; you just sit there over by the damned window and play with your knife." If he saw the fire in the Indian's eye, he ignored it.

ggggg

The flight was accompanied by bombers and their escorts so they felt relatively safe at least until they began the return to the earth. From their vantage point they saw the signal fires marking the landing site begin to flicker and disappear. The last one silhouetted a hunched figure before it too faded to a red glow and was gone. Garrison who was last to arrive counted heads – he was a man short.


	2. Chapter 2

Too Long on Simmer

Chapter 2

"We must go." The urgency was palatable.

"I'm missing a man," insisted the American.

"It is too late. The soldiers are on their way."

"I can't leave'im."

"I will have someone come back. We must go, now!"

Someone grabbed his arm and they ran off the field toward the hedgerow. Garrison knew that as long as the landing had been safe then his man would be doing the same thing. Hopefully they would meet up in the trees.

The sound of a motor vehicle and gun fire caused him to stumble as he turned to look. The muzzle flashes were quite a distance away but they were closing. He ran.

Everyone, including the two locals, was gasping as they approached the dilapidated barn. A shadow approached then circled the barn before entering. The all clear was signalled and they entered.

"Oui, I know. I left a man at the landing. He is watching and will let me know if he sees anything."

"We shoulda stayed. He might be in trouble," said Chief tensely.

"If we stayed we might all be in trouble." There was grumbling but no more arguing. They were all contemplating the fate of their missing team mate and to a lesser degree, the ultimate fate of the team.

Their contact left with a promise to return in the morning so Garrison set the watch while the others tried to rest. When you are missing a man, waiting for his arrival, hoping for his safe return, it is hard to sleep. Every noise held potential. Was that a foot step?

Garrison watched the dark. With no light but the stars there was little to see. There was no shortage of noises. Tiny skittering noises, close by, suggested mice and other small creatures, probably the intended victim of the screamer in the woods. The call made the hairs on the back of his neck rise even though he knew it was a fox. The sound brought back memories of basic training, forced marches and bivouacs in the rough. Eddie, "Gator" Nelson had explained that that sound was called a Vixen Scream. He had grown up in the backwoods and knew all the sounds and who made them. Wonder what happened to him.

True to his word a small Frenchman appeared just before dawn carrying a basket with enough food to get them going. He did not speak, just handed the parcel and retreated. The four men dug in in silence.

Catching an eye, Garrison set off back to the landing site. They needed to know the fate of their team mate. When he had questioned the Frenchman he had just shrugged and left.

Trying to retrace your steps, steps taken in a strange area in total darkness was not going to be easy. When they approached what he hoped was the right area he stopped to survey the field. This could be the one or maybe it was farther over. They would have to check it out.

There was no one in sight so the two men began to circle the field. Half way around Chief held up his hand signalling a stop. The older man watched as the Indian stood transfixed, hand shading his eyes, gazing out across the muddy ground. The snow had melted soaking the ground. Hopefully it was still frozen underneath.

"I kin smell the ashes. This is gotta be the place."

Remembering the sound of the vehicle and the gunfire he figured there had to be tracks around here somewhere. They had not gone far when Chief pointed out the break in the hedgerow and the tire tracks. The vehicle had entered here, circled and left. Had they picked up a prisoner or had they left empty handed?

How was he to find out? Maybe they should go into town and ask around. Where was the man who was left to watch? This mission was off to a bad start. He could still pull it off with his remaining men but he had to know what had happened.

Chief began moving off, eyes on the ground, casting about, searching. After a minute he stopped and turned, still looking down and said, "I ain't no tracker,"

"That's all right Chief. Do what you can."

Occasionally he crouched to examine the ground before moving on slowly. The frozen ground made their landing and escape easier but it also left no tracks to follow.

Chief found the bent grass and began to follow the faint game trail. Whoever had come this way had big feet and had struggled to push his way through the thicket breaking small branches as he went. Was it the farmer who worked the field or someone else, possibly someone hiding from German soldiers? The two men pushed on.

They had not gone far when Chief stopped suddenly.

"Warden." He turned toward his leader, a small smile on his face.

"What is it? The expression on his normally taciturn face confused him momentarily and he tried to peer along the trail. What had Chief seen?

The smile faded, replaced by doubt. "What're the odds that someone else smokes the same brand as Actor?"

That was not what he had expected but he realized that Chief must have caught the scent of the Italian's pipe tobacco. Yes, what were the odds? Garrison could not help the smile that came to his face. Chief's face relaxed as well.

As they emerged from the thicket each man looked around. The second field was similar to the last which meant there were no tracks. Where did he go?

"Head that way, I'll go this way." The two men split up and moved off.

This time it was Garrison who caught the scent, faint but now that he knew what he was looking for he recognized it. A whistle brought Chief to his side. They were on the trail again.

Garrison noted the direction before stopping Chief. They would go back for the others and all head to town. That was their destination.

Four men ambled into town looking tired and dispirited. Spending a cold night in a barn had improved no one's mood. Even knowing that Actor might have made his way here could not lighten their moods.

Surreptitiously they watched the town folk going about their lives. The shops were opening and a few women were carrying baskets as they entered the grocery shop but there was no one who resembled the tall Italian.

"Where would he be?" asked Goniff.

"With a broad," replied Casino sarcastically.

"Yeah, but which one?"

"He was a monk once. We could check the church," offered Chief. All eyes swung toward the steeple.

"Wait here," said their leader as he headed off to check that suggestion.

As they waited a door opened two doors down and a tall broad shouldered man stepped out. He leaned back in to kiss the face that leaned out and then he closed the door and walked in their direction.

"Told you he was with a broad," snarled the safecracker as he glared at the no longer missing man.

"She was kind enough to take me in," he purred.

"And let you sleep in her bed." They all noticed he was freshly shaven, his clothes pressed and his hair combed. They, on the other hand, looked like they had dropped into a frozen field and then spent the night in an old abandoned barn.

Garrison returned before it got ugly.

"Good morning Lieutenant. The Post Office is close by. If I may…" and he nodded down the street.

They wandered past the building but did not stop.

"We'll need a place to stay," said Garrison quietly. This was not going to be easy since the area looked to be well kept and devoid of abandoned buildings. They would have to look farther out.

Looking up he added, "Can we get someone on a roof?" The streets were narrow so there was limited space for someone to hang around without being noticed.

"Maybe that one," offered Goniff, indicating a large building with a pitched roof part way down the block.

"The Post Master will be here until closing. We could just pick him up then." Because all they had was a name and occupation they were going to have to ascertain who he was and then follow him to his home. They hoped he lived alone.

A long day of hanging around in the garage Casino had found left them all bored and tired. They had taken turns napping in the 1939 Imperia that had was parked inside figuring that since it was out of gas the owner was unlikely to be coming by to drive it.

Earlier Actor had gone in and introduced himself to the Post Master so they knew who to follow. Now at the end of the day Garrison was waiting. Almost half an hour after closing Post Master Devos finally locked up and left but instead of going home he stopped at a restaurant to eat. Another long wait before he finally went home. They now knew where he lived. Tonight they would search the post office and then tomorrow his home.

The first search went well. The building was large but they reasoned that if he was hiding something then it would be in the area behind the wicket, probably close to where Actor had spoken to him. They found a bottle of gin, half full, an old letter from his Mother and a prayer book but no box wrapped in linen.

The following morning they waited until he left then they entered his home. The place was small but neat. Actor had ascertained that the man was a bachelor so they were surprised when the front door opened. They scrambled for cover as a woman poked her head in and then tip toed in. Without looking around she headed into the bedroom for a moment then hurried out.

"Who was that?" asked Garrison as he came out of the kitchen.

"And what was she doing here?" Casino was crawling out from behind the sofa. "Fuckin' Indian should of warned us."

"She left something, a note," said Goniff holding up the folded paper. He had hidden under the bed so had seen her approach. "Must be in Belgish."

"That's Belgian," corrected Casino as he came to look over his shoulder as the pickpocket opened it.

"Our Post Master 'as a girl friend."

"How'd… " Casino grabbed the note and sniffed it. "Definitely a girlfriend. So what's it says?" He took another sniff then handed it to Garrison.

After a quick look the Officer said, "Put it back where you got it."

"What's it say?" asked Goniff as he sniffed it too.

"That's not important. We're here for the box. Keep looking."

They continued to look but came up empty. Defeated, the three cons returned to the garage and Garrison went to fill in Actor.

Back at the garage Goniff's thoughts turned to larceny. "If that box has Belgian money in it then we 'ave to spend it 'ere. What're you going to spend yours on Casino?"

"I don't know." He was getting grouchy. "Where was the damn Indian? He was supposed to warn us. Damned broad walked right in on us." No one spoke so he continued. "Coulda got us all killed." Seeing Chief come in he stood and glared. "Where the Hell were you?"

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Back at the house. You were supposed to be our look out. What were you doing, playing with you bloody knife?"

"There was nothin' I could do. She looked to be walkin' by and suddenly she…"

"Pipe down!" demanded Garrison as he came into the garage. "I could hear you all the way from the road."

Casino lowered his voice but his temper was still up. "He almost got us killed."

"There was nothin'…"

"The two of you! Not another word!" The warning was clear.

They glared but did not speak.

"Do you think 'is girlfriend 'as the box?" asked Goniff. He had seen the worry on their leaders face. He also wanted to divert the upcoming storm brewing between the two other cons. " Seeing as it's not at 'is 'ouse or the post office?"

That got Garrison's attention. Could it be? Did he trust her enough to give it to her? The alternative was to search both places again in case they had missed it. Or their information was wrong. Maybe he had already gotten rid of it.

The next day Garrison and Casino followed Devos to the Post Office while the others watched his house. For all their watching, no one showed until after Devos locked up. Instead of going straight home he made a detour and met up with a well-dressed woman.

The contrast was striking. Jules Devos was in his forties, short and balding. He was thin but had the beginings of a belly. His smile was pleasant enough though his large hooked nose was out of proportion to his face. She on the other hand was younger, slim and pretty prompting many a man, including at least one of the watchers to wonder what he had that they did not. The lines of her fitted grey jacket accentuated her small waist and the matching skirt was long enough to be decent but short enough to show off her shapely calves. Matching grey shoes and hat with white gloves completed her outfit.

"That's her, the broad," whispered the safecracker. The two men watched the couple enter a café and sit down at a table. They waited. When it looked like they were leaving Garrison told the Casino to follow the man, he would tail her.

Back at the garage Casino eagerly filled the others in on the tryst.

"Maybe it's 'is sister," offered the pickpocket not totally believing his suggestion.

"Not from the way he was looking at her."

Two of the men tried to imagine having this pretty woman on his arm as they walked into a café. Actor, of course, knew exactly how it felt to have a beautiful woman on his arm.

Less than an hour later their leader returned. Taking Chief with him he returned to the spot across the street from the young woman's apartment. They would take turns keeping an eye on her. Hopefully she would go out tomorrow so they could go in and search.

Predawn when Garrison arrived at their scout's location, Chief had a bad news. "She don't live alone. There's an old lady there too." This was a complication they could do without.

The young lady was the first to leave. Dressed in more casual clothes she headed off down the street toward the business area. Garrison followed her to a grocery store where luck would have it; she was employed as a cashier. Now all they had to do was get the old lady out of the house so they could search. Was she alone and could Actor come up with a con to get her out?

Chief returned to the safe house and sent Actor to the scene where the two men tried to come up with a con. A door to door salesman could distract her for a time but not long enough for someone to search the house. Free termite inspection? As good as Actor was he was drawing a blank. The only two options left were to wait until the two women were asleep or a surprise inspection by the SS. The first would be risky, the second would require uniforms. Neither was idea but they had to take action and soon.

While they pondered the door opened and the older woman walked out and headed down the sidewalk. Was this their chance? Where was she going and how long would she be away. They could not waste the opportunity. Garrison slipped inside and Actor tailed the woman.

The home was small but filled with places a cigar box could be hidden. He had to be fast and thorough. He knew Actor would delay her as long as he could but there was always a chance she would refuse. He continued to look, returning everything exactly as he had found it. No one must suspect. He was almost finished when he heard a voice near the door. Actor was in fine form. Closing the drawer of the curio cabinet he slipped to the back door and out into the garden. He leapt over the wall and onto the street behind. Casually he circled around to the front of the woman's home in time to see the older woman blush as Actor kiss her hand.

Back on the street the two men headed for the garage. Garrison had to admit defeat. The box was not there. Where else would he have put it? Safe deposit box? That was going to be tricky. They had done it before but they had the help of a professional bank robber, Gus Manners, who had already cased the bank. That mission had also gone badly.

That was wrong. The Post Master was most likely redirecting mail and unless he had memorized all the addresses, he would need that list which meant it had to be close. But where? They would have to go back and search again.

"Warden, the woman in the blue dress. I have seen her before."

It was well known that the con man knew a lot of women but there was no pride in the softly spoken words. This was business. Casually the officer swung his eyes around finally spotting the woman. It was no wonder he had missed her. Everything about her was plain from her mousey brown hair to her faded dress to her worn shoes.

"She was outside the girlfriend's place wearing a look that could wither a fresh cut flower."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Jealous ex-girlfriend. Definitely worth talking to."

Garrison returned to the garage and the conman followed the woman. The news of their latest failure was met with groans. Even the news of a possible new place to look was not enough to give them hope. There was grumbling but they knew Garrison would not leave until every stone was turned, every lead exhausted and the Germans were on their tails.

Actor watched the woman, looking for cues to use. She had walked several blocks to the commercial district and entered a law office. Was she a client? An hour later Actor decided she must be a secretary.

He got his chance at lunch time when she left the office and walked to the café. It was a popular spot so by the time they arrived there were only a few tables left. The lady's man waited until she was seated before strategically positioning himself so she could not see the two other empty tables.

"Pardon me, miss." He flashed his most disarming smile. "There seems to be nowhere to sit. May I share your table?" When she nodded he asked hopefully, "Do you speak French?" He knew that German was closer to Dutch but French was the language of love. Again she nodded and added, 'a little'.

The conman began by complimenting her on the pleasantness of the town before smoothly easing into his intended topic which was to win her confidence and her trust. Ideally this was best accomplished over time but he did not have this luxury. He assumed she would have half an hour before she would have to return to work.

The young lady whose name was Ilsa confirmed his theory when he mentioned that he had spoken to the post master, a very nice man by the name of Mister Devos, about opening a post box. The flash of pain was of a lover jilted. He now knew there was a connection to the man but could she have the box? If he had ended the relationship would he not have asked for the return of the box? Unless she had stolen it. They would have to find out where she lived and search her place.

When their lunch was finished he insisted on paying and then walked her to the door. He felt no guilt for leading her on with compliments, her blush told him she was enamoured, but this was war and he had a part to play in winning it for the Allies. Besides she was much too young for him. His larcenous heart added that she had no money but he squelched that. The great conman had romanced a few women just for the pleasure of their company and he had enjoyed it.

Actor knew he should return and inform Garrison but he waited. He preferred being the centre of attention; he needed that centre stage applause. So far he had not contributed so he waited. Maybe he could find the box. If he waited for her, got her to talk about her former beau she might let slip information. If she was angry she might tell him the location to get back at him. It was worth a try.

Actor hung back until he saw her coming out the door then he stepped into the street and began walking. When he spotted her he feigned surprise and pleasure. She accepted his offer to walk her home so he made small talk until she relaxed and began telling about her day. Her home was not far away but he now knew that she lived with her parents and that her father had lost both legs in the Great War. He expressed his condolences. Unfortunately this meant he rarely left his home. The search just became more difficult and dangerous.

"I am new in town and do not like to dine alone, would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Oh, I couldn't. I must make supper for my parents," she said sadly but then brightened. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, I could not impose like that but it is so kind of you to ask."

"It would not be an imposition. I'm sure my Mama and Papa would welcome you. Pa does not have many men to talk to."

"Allow me to bring the wine, at least." If he had time he would inform the American of his plans. Actor knew he should check in with Garrison though deep in his heart this irked him. The greatest con man alive worked alone or occasionally, when necessary, with a partner, he did not work for someone else.

"In half an hour?"

"I would be delighted," he said with a smile of pleasure which turned to consternation.

"What is wrong?"

"It embarrasses me to admit that I have failed to ask you your last name."

"Tillens," I am Ilsa Tillens."

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Ilsa Tillens. I will return in half an hour. Thank you." He nodded and stepped back pleased to see the look of pleasure on her face.

Always observant of his surroundings he knew exactly where to go to get the required gift, he just wished he had more money for better quality. Less expensive would have to do. After making his purchase he returned and knocked.

The meal was well prepared, sparse in quantity and quality but with rationing in effect it was good as was the conversation. Her father, Jaak, was quite interested in the tales of Actor's European travels. Though he had travelled within the country during the last war, he had never been out of the country. By the time he said his good byes the con man knew the layout of the house and he had planted the seed by suggesting that he would push the father's wheel chair to the café where the three of them could go for a drink. He had not taken the bait but he had not said no either. Now it was time to inform Garrison of his progress.

"Where the Hell you been?" Instead of the officer as he expected it was Casino who attacked.

Actor turned to look for Garrison effectively tuning the safecracker out but Casino wasn't finished. Instead he grabbed the conman's arm and demanded, "First you split when we landed and now…"

Actor yanked his arm free and clenched his raised fist. Casino would not back down but he did not press any farther. He knew when he was in danger. The safecracker and Chief were more evenly matched but the conman had always made sure Casino knew his own weaknesses and his place.

Without relaxing or moving his eyes he said spoke to the leader of their team, "I was right. She carries a torch but I was unable to get the information." These coded words were meant to cut Casino out. "I did get the layout of the house and may have a way to get it clear for a search."

"Good. Casino, take the watch."

"Why? The Indian just…"

"Because you need to cool off. Now!"

Another cold night in the garage did not improve anyone's mood. As much as they wanted to leave, they knew they had to find the box first. Actor headed out to get breakfast as the others grumbled themselves awake. Goniff was sent out to take the watch relieving Chief. The Indian came in and crawled into the front seat of the car.

Later Actor headed back out to watch their new quarry. It was Saturday so she would not be at work. Where would she go or would she stay at home? The more you knew about your mark the better your chances of success.

The house was quiet until later in the afternoon when Ilsa came out and started walking. Her destination was not one of the shops but the church. She looked troubled. Actor waited several minutes before he too entered the holy place. He watched as she sat, head bowed. Was the family religious? Would they all attend the services tomorrow or would the father remain behind. There were several steps up to the door. Maybe he could offer his assistance. This would clear the way for the others to search. He waited.

After half an hour she stood and turned. Actor kept his head bowed as if in prayer, knowing that his stature would catch her eye. Height and broad shoulders had their advantages when you wanted to be noticed. Again he waited several minutes before he left. He feigned surprise when he saw her waiting for him by the bottom step.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tillens."

"Good afternoon, Mister Gentile. You are here to enjoy our humble church?"

"It is a fine church. The big cathedrals like Notre Dame du Paris are a wonder to see but smaller churches like this one are so much more intimate, don't you think?"

"Yes, though I have never been to Paris."

Actor picked up on her sadness, knowing it was probably due to her being tied to this town but he would use it to his advantage. "You look sad. Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Come, let me buy you a coffee." He gently took her arm steering her toward the café they had stopped in before. Once they were seated he ordered coffee and a sweet treat before turning to her and asking about her parents.

It wasn't until they had almost finished before she relaxed enough to open up. "I have a problem." She paused waiting for a reaction. Getting none she continued. "Have you ever done anything in anger and then regretted it?"

"Yes, I have," he admitted quietly.

"I took something because I was angry and now…"

"You wish to return it."

"Yes."

"But you do not want anyone to know you took it." She smiled sadly.

"Perhaps I could help."

"You won't tell anyone?"

"No. I understand the pain someone can cause. The loss of a friendship, the pain of betrayal." He looked down at his hands. "It is human nature to want to strike back."

You do understand, don't you? Was it a woman?"

"Yes. She broke my heart."

"What did you do?"

"I am ashamed to admit it."

"We are friends are we not? Besides who would I tell? You tell me and I'll tell you," she offered with a sad smile.

With a heavy sigh he said, "She asked the return of her father's ring that she had given to me. I told her I had thrown it away. Instead I kept it. Every time I looked at it it reminded me that I had lied and kept what belonged to her. It brought me no pleasure."

"Did you give it back?"

"I was too ashamed. By the time I got up the courage she had moved away."

"It brings me no pleasure either," she said sadly.

"Maybe I can make up for my past sins by helping you. What is it, a ring?"

"No. It's just a little wooden box. I don't even know what is in it. I saw it and I took it, now I want to put it back but I fear his anger."

"Was it in his house? Maybe I could return it without his knowing or maybe tell him I found it."

She looked hopeful. "He is at the post office all day; maybe you could slip into his house and put it back in the bureau drawer. If that isn't too much trouble?"

"For you I will do it. To atone for my past sins I will return it." He smiled. "Where does he live? You say he will not be home all day? When would you like me to deliver it?"

ggggg

Actor arrived at the garage carrying the box under his coat. He had hoped to get the photographs taken so he could put it back quickly but Garrison was not there. He was watching the Post Master at his home.

"Let's see what's in it," demanded Casino. Actor obliged, carefully unwrapping the package and lifting the lid. Inside there were papers with lists of names and addresses but there was no money or jewelry.

"Bloody dame probably took it." Casino glared at the conman "Or you did."

Actor refused to rise to the bait though the accusation angered him. Instead he just glared back.

"Yer no better than the rest of us," said Goniff caught up in the heat of the moment. He had set his hopes on a bit of a prize and was disappointed in the loss. Seeing the glare he added with a disarming grin, "Even if you do dress better than the rest of us."

Actor retained his anger but he knew it was true. In the past he might have done exactly what Casino had said but not now. Why was that? Something had changed, he had changed.

"We need Garrison to take the photographs so I may return it."

"I'll go get 'im," offered Goniff.

"Go with him Casino."

"What, and leave you here with the box? No way babe."

"Then you stay and I will get the Lieutenant."

"I'll stay too," offered Goniff, "Keep an eye on Casino." He winked at the safecracker.

Anger won out over the fragile trust that had been building between the conman and the others of the team. He would not be beaten by the likes of these two so he grabbed for the box.

Casino was faster. "That stays here." The threat was clear even without him pulling his gun.

Actor was torn. He wanted to let Garrison know but he could not back down from Casino. "We will all wait here." End of discussion.

When the Officer returned Actor said, "I have the…"

"We have the box," interrupted Casino angrily.

The look on the officer's face showed the battle was not lost on him. He had felt the tension. Carefully he looked inside before looking to each man. "Everything all in here?" he asked suspiciously. "Nothing missing?"

"We didn't touch anything."

Garrison pulled out the camera and began snapping. "Where was it?"

Before Actor could speak Casino blurted out, "The bitch had it."

"There is no call to talk like that," said the conman.

"She stole the fuckin' box."

"After she found out he was seeing another woman."

"Something you know a lot about, don't you?" shot back the safecracker.

"Casino, shut up! Actor go relieve Chief." In the silence he returned to taking pictures.

ggggg

Actor watched as the leader of their team approached and asked, "How soon can you replace the box?" Goniff stood two steps waiting nervously.

"It was taken from Devos' home. We might have to wait until he is out or Monday when he goes to work."

"He was at home when I left. Take Goniff and keep an eye on him."

"Shall I take the box?"

"You might as well. Make sure it's safe before you risk it."

Actor nodded as he accepted the box and slipped it into his coat. The two set off.

ggggg

Their extraction had been difficult. After hiring a boat to take them to the coast via the IJzerdijk River they were to contact a fishing boat captain who would radio for a sub. Unfortunately his boat had been shot up by a German patrol boat the evening before, almost sinking it. The captain was not going out again until repairs could be made, leaving them stranded in Nieuwpoort for three days. Three days with nothing to do but get on each other's nerves.

Finally the boat was fixed, the sub contacted and they made their way home. The final debriefing was noisy with Casino berated Actor for getting lost when they landed. Actor ignored him which irritated the safecracker. He also complained about Chief not giving them enough warning when the girlfriend came in. Unlike the conman, Chief defended himself loudly. Garrison put an end to their bickering and sent them all to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Too Long on Simmer

Chapter 3

Garrison climbed out of the jeep, reached across to the passenger seat and grabbed the briefcase. As he headed toward the door he saw Actor moving to intercept him. The Officer tried to read his expression; was there trouble? Actor was the one he counted on to monitor the cons' moods. Occasionally he sided with his fellow inmates and their hi-jinks but for the most part he knew that keeping the Lieutenant informed of potential problems was in his best interest.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant."

"Actor." The tall Italian was not smiling, his first hint of trouble. The second was fast to follow as he was subtly edged toward the back of the jeep. He was being delayed. Cautiously he played along.

Actor, with his back to the stately home they used as their base, gestured out toward the slowly emerging front lawn. Spring was in the air, the warmth melting the thick snow cover.

"Casino seems to be a little out of sorts lately. You, no doubt, saw the way he was at the debriefing. He has developed a need to point out everyone's mistakes. Unfortunately he has continued to find fault, going as far as to verbally attack Chief. I am afraid they came to blows."

"I will have a talk with him. Any idea on the reason?"

"As your ancestors would say, he has a burr under his saddle. As for the cause, I have no idea."

Garrison wondered what book the Italian was reading to pick up that idiom as he checked his watch and the sent for the safecracker. Seeing as what was coming up it was best to deal with this now.

ggggg

"Come in, have a seat."

Casino did as he was told; his expression neutral but then he was a poker player. Before Garrison could speak he jumped in. "So what's on your mind?"

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about." All he got was a noncommittal shrug so he continued. "I haven't had much of a chance to talk to each of you to see how you're getting along. Any problems?" This was not going well.

"Nope." The slight clip displayed his suspicion.

"I know you and Chief don't always see eye to eye."

"Look Warden…" he started then stopped with eyes narrowed in warning.

Casino's response was telling but was that where the problem lay or was it something else? Garrison thought back over what he knew about the safecracker. He was opinionated, a gambler, driven to win at all cost…

Try something else. "How's everything at home?"

"How would I know? We haven't had any mail in a month," he replied angrily, glaring at the Officer as if it was all his fault. Unfortunately what Casino said was true. As often happened, there was a delay so no one had received word from home in almost four weeks.

Was that the problem or just part of it? "Don't be taking it out on the others; they're in the same boat."

"Actor's not. He gets his mail." Casino eyed him daring him to contradict him.

Garrison paused. Actor was getting mail? Uncensored? Was the mail from the continent getting through? Alarm bells were going off. Or was this local mail, from London perhaps. Actor was known to have lady friends in many places. Still it should have been censored. He was going to have to have a word with his second.

"So, is that all?" Casino's tone said that was all he was going to get out of him so he agreed.

"But Casino…" He waited until he had the man's attention. "If you have a problem, you bring it here. You don't deal with it yourself. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," in other words no.

That was a failure thought Garrison as he watched the safecracker walk out the door. He was no closer to resolution. All he could do was hope Casino would take his advice.

ggggg

Lunch was vegetable soup that Mrs. G had left for them while she did the shopping. They had all sat down and began stirring the soup allowing it to cool before tasting it. Actor took a slice of bread and began buttering it.

After several minutes Casino blurted out, "Do you have to be so noisy? You sound like a pig."

"Shut up Casino," growled Garrison as Chief plunked his spoon into the bowl splashing the soup over the edge.

There was silence for just a heartbeat then Goniff lifted his spoon and slurped as loud and as long as he could.

Garrison waited. He had been slowly stirring the hot broth while pondering their latest fiasco. He had only been marginally aware of Chief's lack of etiquette but Goniff's exaggeration caught his ear. He looked over awaiting the reaction that was sure to come. Instead he caught the echoed slurp as Actor joined in and said, "It is considered a compliment to the chef to slurp your soup in Japan."

"But we're not in Japan and not likely to be any time soon."

By this time Chief had picked up his spoon and was watching the others trying to gauge the mood of the table. He was clearly confused by Goniff's support and shocked by Actor's action. He looked to Garrison for confirmation.

"That's enough," said the Officer as he quietly ate his soup. The others followed suit.

ggggg

The door opened and the Sargent Major strode into the darkened room. Pausing for only a second he approached the target cot. "Actor, the Left tenant wants to see you in his office."

The blanket shifted as Actor said, "Pardon?" Leaning up on his elbow he asked, "What time is it?" as he tried to adjust his eyes to the early morning light.

"It is oh six twenty seven. You have five minutes to get to his office."

"What the Hell?" demanded Casino.

"It is just Actor who is required."

"Well then, shut up and let us sleep."

"Five minutes," repeated the soldier as he left the room. Actor threw back the blankets and stood. Casino pulled the blanket over his head to block out the light he knew was coming. Goniff slept on but Chief got up and dressed too. After checking the window he headed out of the room and down the hall. He wanted to know what was going on.

ggggg

By the time Actor returned and began packing his bag, Casino was waking up. Seeing the activity he sat up. "What's going on?"

"The Warden and I have a mission."

"How come we weren't…? The two of you are going alone." It wasn't a question but a demand to be denied.

"The Sargent Major will be in charge until…"

Casino blew out a sound of disgust then added, "we return."

"What's this?" asked Goniff as he lifted his head.

"Beautiful's going on a mission with the Warden, alone."

"Without us? An' we're staying 'ere?" he added with glee. "I see a trip to London in the very near future. How long you be gone?"

"You will remain on the grounds," said Actor as he picked up his bag and headed for the door.

"Sure we will," said Casino sarcastically.

"It is your funeral," was flung over his shoulder as the conman disappeared down the hall.

"So when do we leave?" asked the Englishman as he cast about for his pants.

ggggg

Garrison was putting away the briefing material when Chief appeared at the door.

"It's too dangerous going by yourselves."

"We'll be fine."

"I could watch your backs. You wouldn't even know I was there."

"Thanks for the offer but we'll be fine. Stay here, enjoy the rest. The next mission might be long and you'll be glad you did." He smiled, trying to ease the look of concern on the Indian's face. It was not working.

ggggg

Chief watched from the step as the jeep containing the two men drove off down the drive. A familiar sadness, an emptiness, clawed at his heart. Unable to tear his eyes away he continued to stare even after the jeep followed the drive around the bend and disappeared. Gone. Too many things, too many people had gone from his life. He could not have counted them all but the feeling of loss and grief was familiar. He never knew his parents, Gouyen was gone and Christine too. Now he was probably never going to see them again either. With that thought he had the urge to run after them and stop them from going but he knew it was futile. Garrison and Actor were gone and nothing was going to bring them back.

Sadly he turned back to the house. This was a real fine house made of brick and stone. The big houses of the south were mostly made of wood and as fine as they were they didn't feel as solid and strong as this place did. The ones in New York City were stone too but he hadn't seen inside too many. The one the guy lived in that he had worked for was real nice but still didn't measure up to this.

How long would he be allowed to stay here? Without Garrison probably not long unless they brought in another leader. The alternative was back to prison. Neither sounded good.

The Sargent Major tried to keep them busy and they tried to stay out of his way until they saw the targets being set up. That was one activity they enjoyed.

Later after the noon meal they sat relaxing. Normally Actor or Garrison would drill them on German words and phrases but today they were taking advantage of their absence.

"You fancy a pint Casino?"

"I'm broke and we know cheapskate over there won't buy."

Chief ignored him. He was also broke but he refused to admit he was. He had made a bad bet and lost.

"Maybe we could go into London. Lots of well-paid soldiers there."

"Not enough time. Maybe tomorrow." The cards came out and they began playing for matches.

"Well, Indian, you in or out?"

"I'm out."

"Spoil sport."

"Maybe if you didn't keep all the good cards to yourself…"

"You say I'm cheating?" he demanded, brows lowered, his voice hard.

"I'm sayin'," and he started to push himself away from the table to give himself more room, "That all I'm getting' are shit hands."

"Not my fault you don't know how to play."

"Oh, I know how to play. I also know how to spot a cheat."

The fight was on.

By the time the Sargent Major arrived the fight was almost over and the two combatants were standing, breathing hard as they looked for an opening.

Reluctantly doing as they were ordered, one headed for the washroom, the other the kitchen to clean up. Goniff was left to clean up the room. He protested that he hadn't made the mess and he didn't see why he had to but the soldier stood over him until he gave in.

Down the hall Chief turned on the cold water tap and splashed his face. His lip was numb where Casino had caught him with a lucky punch. It was a glancing blow but it was starting to swell.

Chief was going to have to avoid him for a while. Who was he kidding? He was going to have to avoid him until Garrison came back. They didn't get along real good but lately he was riding him a lot and he didn't like it.

As he saw it he had two options. He could ignore him and hope the guy got tired of it or he could get him back. He could teach him to leave him alone. He had done it before. There had been a guy in New York named Sparks who had ridden him for a while. It had taken Chief a day and an evening before he found his means of revenge. It was only a garter snake but Sparks had screamed long and loud when he had found it in his bed. Message received and understood.

Now how to get through to Casino. Could he use the same message? There had to be snakes out in the back. Did they have the same snakes here in England? Garters were harmless and he didn't want to hurt the guy so he didn't want anything poisonous. He couldn't ask anyone. Maybe go out and look to see what he could find.

Maybe there was something else he could use. Gouyen had shown him certain plants, ones that healed and one that made you throw up if you were sick to your stomach. That might make the guy back off. But again he had the same problem. Was this the same over here and how much to use? He had never used it and he didn't want to kill the guy. Did they have nettles here?

The time passed slowly. Were the guys all right? What was their mission and how dangerous was it? Too many questions and no answers. At least Casino was leaving him alone. The Sargent Major wasn't but it was mindless stuff, target practice, hand to hand, unless he was paired with Casino, and the obstacle course. Stuff to do to fill the time. He had tried to do the cross country run that he and Garrison used to run but the guards got suspicious and stopped him. With the Warden it was okay but alone it must have looked like he was trying to escape. He missed going, not just the physical exhaustion it brought but the companionship, just the two of them alone. Another thing gone from his life. Seemed the good stuff never stayed just the bad, the pain, the loss…

Back inside the Sargent Major decided to quiz the cons on plane silhouettes and German words and phrases. They knew some of the planes but when he held up the flash cards with the words Casino insisted the Brit pronounce them which led to hilarity, at least on Casino's part. The soldier finally gave up, packed up his cards and left.

Garrison and Actor finally returned much to the relief of the cons' temporary task master but it might have gone better for all if he had noted the exhaustion on the Officer's face before he started his rant.

Granted, Garrison did his best to listen before he sent for the safe cracker but he was out of ideas. The confrontation went as well as the last one with nothing being resolved.

Two days later they were back in the office listening to the detail of the next mission.

"You just got back! Haven't they got anyone else?" Casino greeted the news with his usual flair. "So what's this time?"

"We'll meet up with a team of Commandos to stage a raid on a POW Camp."

"We don't have to go inside do we, like that time we had to get the Colonel out?" asked Goniff.

"We want the Germans to bring in additional troops to guard the place, leaving the true objective less protected."

"And where is that?"

"That's not important."

"When do we go?" asked Chief.

"Three hours. A truck will be by to take us to the airbase. Get your gear."

"Do we get to eat first?"

"I asked Mrs. G to put something together."

"So who's leading this mess, you or some other guy?"

"Major Hodsworth."

ggggg

They met up with the British three man team, caught their flight and made the landing according to the plan. A long two mile walk brought them to within sight of the Camp. It was laid out in the typical fashion with a double row of barbed wire around the outside studded with tall guard towers. Inside were the barracks. It was dusk so the prisoners were inside and only the search lights were moving, sweeping the camp. They withdrew and began to make their plans. Casino asked about busting the prisoners out but was told that was not possible with just the men they had. Casino made it known what he thought of that excuse.

Just before first light, a British Commando relieved Chief. He turned to go to their sleeping area but stopped when he saw two soldiers talking to the Officer in charge. One was carrying a long canvas covered tube. They nodded and set off. As they passed Chief fell into step and said, "Mind if I come along?"

"You any good?" asked the shorter of the two.

"Not bad but I never tried any real long shots. Figured I might learn."

"You want to be a sniper?" When Chief just shrugged he continued. "There's no glory. Snipers are looked down on."

"Why? You're doing the same thing as the other guys."

"For the regular lads it's a bunch of guys each trying to shoot each other first. Snipers are seen as cheats. We don't fight fair, don't play by the rules."

Chief thought about that. Sometimes you had to do what you had to. If the other guy was stronger, faster, then you had to come at him when he least expected it. Like a sniper.

"Couldn't you say that about what we're doing here? No Uniforms, least us, sneaking around behind enemy lines..."

The soldier carrying the bundle turned to him and grinned. "I like the way you think."

They continued on until they neared their intended spot and then crawled into position. Carefully Sargent Peters unwrapped his bundle exposing the Lee Enfield Rifle. To Chief it looked like the others he had seen except for the scope. Later he would learn of the interior modifications. Staying out of the way he watched. No one spoke.

Half an hour later the shot was fired and the guard in the watch tower sagged and disappeared below the railing. Mission accomplished they crawled back out of position and headed for the next. The process was repeated taking out another guard. They returned to their base and as they neared Peters explained the basics and the modifications of the rifle. He promised to let him try a shot.

Three days of harassment saw changes in the camp. After the sniper attacks prisoners were brought up and tied to the tower railings. When they attacked the perimeter fences prisoners were forced to stand along the wire. It wasn't until they ambushed the supply trucks that they got the desired reaction.

Casino arrived huffing and puffing. "They're coming. Two three tons, two outriders and a staff car." He stood bracing his hands on his knees trying to get his breath back before fading back into the trees with the others.

"Good."

"So we're done, can we go now?"

"No. Our job is to get them here and keep them here."

"Are you nuts?"

The Major, a career soldier, spun around. "You are dangerously close to insubordination. Be very careful of your next words." The warning tone and facial expression was clear enough but just in case his hand went to his sidearm.

"Sir, if I may." Garrison stepped in pulling Casino away.

Once out of earshot Casino said, "We're outnumbered, outgunned… I didn't sign up for suicide."

"This isn't like when we had to be a diversion for the German General. All we have to do is show we haven't left," explained the Officer.

Two days of hitting and running saw Chief make his first sniper shot. The first missed but the second try was on target earning him a "Jolly good shot." He grinned at the praise.

Finally the Major called the mission a success and gave the order to head out The Brits headed south and the American team went west After a day of cross country hiking they stopped for a meal. As usual Chief did the cooking.

Actor leaned back, wishing he had his pipe, as he wondered about the incongruence of his present dining situation. His usual haunts were upscale restaurants with multiple courses, wine, waiters and usually good music. Here he sat on a fallen log having just finished eating wild rabbit that was a bit blackened on the outside but was tender inside. Instead of fine china the meat was skewered on a stick. There was only one course, seconds were unlikely, the serviettes were weeds growing along the stream and instead of a three piece orchestra it was the soothing sound of the stream. As long of no one he knew ever saw him he could say he had enjoyed it.

He debated asking Casino for a cigarette, he had lost his after a costume switch, but as he was about to ask he watched Chief slip over to Casino and hand him another piece of meat on a stick. He had thought it was all gone.

"Here, finish it up." Once he was finished, he asked, "That taste all right?" Actor would not thought anything of it but there was an odd look on the Indian's face.

Later Chief approached the safecracker where he sat on the tractor seat and said quietly, "You don't look too good. You all right?"

"Yeah, sure." He sounded confident but a tiny bit of doubt flashed across his face before he lowered his head to light his cigarette.

"I don't know, you look a little pale."

"No, I'm fine."

Actor tried to see Casino's face but in the fading light it was hard to tell. Maybe Chief, being closer could see better. He thought about getting up and checking but Casino said he was fine so he let it go. Casino, like Chief did not appreciate anyone fussing over him unless he was really bleeding. Chief was still watching him. He would let someone know, either Garrison or himself if there was a real concern. There was also the concern that if he was sick, there was nothing they could do. Though they had found a barn to sleep in which would keep them warm and dry in spite of the threatening sky, they were miles from any town where a doctor might live. They were on their own.

"What're you looking at?" Casino demanded.

"Nothin'." He turned away to leave but Actor saw the little smile. This was odd in itself but it was not a happy smile, more a triumphant smile. What was he up too?

"You put something on that last piece didn't you?"

"Nope," but he kept his back to the safecracker like he was hiding something.

"Then why were you watching me like that? Like you're waiting for something. It had to be that last piece. You ain't watchin' anyone else but me."

"And why", he continued angrily, "Didn't you give it to Goniff? He would of eaten it."

"You were here and he wasn't." He still had not turned back. Instead the Indian moved to the edge of the clearing and squatting down he was doing something in the tall grass.

"What're you doing? Trying to get rid of the evidence?" That was when Casino turned to Actor and complained. "The bastard tried to poison me."

"Pardon?" He needed to keep Casino talking.

"He put something in my food. I know he did. He's trying to kill me."

"And why would he do that?"

"Who knows what that crazy red skin would do."

Actor watched Chief begin to spin around then stop himself. His face was composed, too composed for that last comment. Crazy redskin usually set him off so he expected anger but being accused of a serious crime like poisoning should have elicited some concern. There was nothing.

Something was definitely going on. He remembered the friction between Casino and the rest of the cons but especially Chief. He had mentioned it to Garrison. Had he had a talk with Casino? Had he gotten to the root of the problem? Then a horrible thought brought a chill to his spine. Was Chief taking revenge? How far would he go? Surely he would not give him a lethal dose. And if he did?

Both set of eyes turned to the man leaning on the barn wall playing with his knife.

"Is that why you were in prison? You poisoned a guy? We just assumed you knifed him. You've done this before, haven't you?"

"I didn't do nothin'. It's all in your head." He was too calm, as if this was what he expected.

"Yer lying. You poisoned me. I can feel it in my stomach. That's not in my head; it's in my gut." His right hand went to the suffering organ.

Actor had seen Garrison approaching. Chief was next up to take the watch.

"What's going on?" He turned to Chief.

"I didn't do a damned thing." He sounded sincere and the conman knew the Indian was not an adept liar. With a look from their leader Chief pushed himself off the wall and headed out. As he passed the safecracker he said something but it was too quiet to hear. Actor only caught two words; 'needling' and 'next time'. It was revenge.

By morning Casino was fine, grouchy but no longer complaining. Three days later they were back at their base. Their first order of business was sleep. Though their army issue cots were not the most comfortable, they were better than sleeping in dry dust hay. Garrison had business in London so after the debriefing he took them with him and gave them twenty four hour passes. Casino wanted more but Garrison threatened to tear up his pass so he grumbled and said no more.

The trip in was taken in high spirits with plans being bantered about. The return was not so joyous. The Luftwaffe had paid the harbour a visit and the resulting traffic tie ups and train delays did nothing for Goniff's hangover. Casino was not feeling too well either but he refused to admit it. Actor sat apart refusing to allow them to spoil his mood. Garrison had not stayed over so they were on their own.

Chief had let Goniff have the window seat, taking the aisle seat so he could get up and move if necessary. Unfortunately Casino, who had sat in the middle kept getting up and seemed to step on his feet or bump into him every time. The train was crowded so there was no room to manoeuvre. Finally he took Casino's spot figuring it would be easier but when the safecracker returned he demanded his spot. Chief wanted to refuse but decided it wasn't worth it.

Finally they reached their destination and disembarked. Goniff was almost boneless by this time and leaning heavily on Casino. Chief was keeping his distance.

"How about you take'im," grouched Casino as he tried to disentangle himself

"Uh uh. You got'im drunk, not me."

"Asshole."

When the cab pulled up to the front door Actor, sitting in the front, paid the driver. Chief got out and went around to open the other door. It was the least he could do to help. The safe cracker finally got Goniff out and standing but this set off his stomach and he threw up splashing Casino's shoe.

"You dirty bastard. Fuck!" he yelled as he started to push the Englishman away. Chief saw the potential disaster and stepped in to steady him and keep him upright but Goniff's knees buckled and both men went down.

"A couple of fallen down drunks," laughed Casino nastily as the Sargent Major opened the door and stood glaring at the two men on the ground. "Good place for you," said Casino as he turned and headed for the door.

Chief struggled to get clear, getting angrier by the second. Seeing the British soldier watching he knew he couldn't do anything yet. It was Casino's fault Goniff was drunk and his fault that the guy had made him fall. Now he was going to just walk away. Besides, the Sarn-Major saw him on the ground. He didn't care what the guy thought but he would tell Garrison and he would think he was drunk. Damned bastard.

Later the next morning Casino was teasing Goniff about being sick, talking about the cure which included raw eggs and any other disgusting food he could think of. Chief was getting tired of it and besides he didn't want Goniff to throw up again.

"The Apache used to sneak into the soldier's camp and slit their throats an' scalp'um."

Goniff immediately perked up. "They did?"

"Yer lying. I never heard anything about that. It isn't in any of the history books."

Chief sat confidently eying the safecracker unaffected by the response. "That's cause they were to embarrassed. Sides, the whites wrote those books. Apache have their stories."

"Fuckin' liar."

Chief shrugged

Casino's eyes narrowed before he spoke with passion. "Anything happens to any of us and I'll kill you."

"I'll just have to make sure your first."

Casino stood abruptly.

The door opened and the tableau froze. No matter what he had come for he could not miss the tension. "The two of you in my office now!"

A heartbeat and Casino relaxed slightly and stepped aside but still facing his opponent. Chief waited until Casino had started for the door before he followed. Casino led the way into the office and both sat when they were told. Chief would have preferred to stand at the window but the voice was to be obeyed. Unexpectedly Garrison closed the door leaving them alone. Neither man spoke.

Five minutes later Garrison returned striding to his desk. They both knew they were in deep shit but not the extent of it until the metallic clank as the objects landed on his desk. That drew them up short. The light gleamed on the dull metal. Handcuffs.

"I want all your knives and your arm band on my desk now."

Chief was trying to look calm but knew he was failing. His hands were just shaky enough that he had trouble with the last buckle. Finally it was free. The knives followed and he watched them disappear into the desk drawer.

"Your spring steel, on the desk."

"It's upstairs." The glare wore him down. "I only take it when I…"

Indicating the item on his desk Garrison said, "Put'em on. Now!"

Both men looked from the cuffs to the man giving the orders, their looks identical – fear. Garrison had always been firm with them, he had never struck them in anger but both remembered how he had faced down Wheeler. Not only had he faced him down, he had grabbed him, disarmed him and held him with one hand on his throat. The man was deadly. They knew he could disable one, probably Casino since he was closer, then take out Chief. He probably wouldn't have time to get to the knife in his boot. They knew they were beat. Each man took a set of cuffs and snapped them on. Once they were secure Garrison picked up the phone and once it went through he ordered a two man guard detail.

It was a very uncomfortable wait especially having that cold hard glare that worked so well when he was impersonating a German Officer.

"Come on, War…"

"Shut it!"

Chief risked a look at his team mate. He looked as bad as he felt. How were they to get out of this? He had to be bluffing.

The two soldiers arrived at the door and stepped Garrison said "Last chance."

The Indian heard the sound of a handgun being pulled from a holster as he toed off his boot. Keeping his eyes on the desk he reached down and pulled off his boot. Slowly he pulled out the hidden blade and placed it on the desk. As he was about to put it back on he was told to kick it over to the side with the other one as well. He obeyed.

"Frisk'em." Garrison's eyes never wavered as the second guard carried out the order in a manner worth of the best cops.

"Take'em to the stockade, and Sargent… if either man tries to escape… shoot'em."

ggggg

Each man was placed in a separate cell after the cuffs were removed. Once the guards left Casino approached the bars.

"Hey Chief."

"What." He sounded dejected.

"You think he means it?"

"What?"

"This whole business."

"I never seen him like that before, even when we got caught pulling that heist with the French guy, Etienne."

"Yeah, I know. That's what's got me so worried."

"Ain't nothin' we can do now."

There was a minutes silence before Casino asked, "How long a stretch you facing?"

"Eighteen, you?"

"Shit, seven."

Again there was silence but longer this time. "You think Actor'll try and talk to'im?"

"I don't think even he could get anywhere."

"Yeah, probably right. That means… we wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Too Long on Simmer

Chapter 4

Two days of waiting, two long quiet, boring days. Casino tried to talk, Chief did not. Late one night a drunken soldier was brought in but he was gone in the morning.

The third morning the door to the front area opened. Breakfast was about to arrive. Along with it they heard voices.

"Yeah, that's what it says, New York."

"Wish I were going," said the bearer of the two trays

"Just not to Leavenworth like these two schmucks" That was followed by laughter.

Breakfast was even less palatable than usual but they ate. Who knew when they would eat next. It was a good thing because half an hour later two guards arrived with shackles. Once in place, linked together, the two men shuffled out to a waiting truck. The flap was lifted, the tailgate lowered and in they climbed. When they were seated a guard climbed in and sat with his weapon at the ready.

"So where you taking us," asked Casino.

"You're going back to the States."

"So why aren't we flying out of here? You got planes." The sound of aircraft taking off was plain to hear.

"Because all these planes are heading east. Yours is going west."

With the tailgate up and the flap closed it was difficult to tell what direction they were travelling and Casino was sure the guard was not about to tell them. Most of the roads were paved at first then rougher but then airbases were often outside of the urban areas. After about half an hour the engine quit and they coasted to a stop. Nothing happened for a time but the truck did not start so their guard, careful to keep his weapon trained on the prisoners, flipped up the tarp, dropped the tailgate and jumped down. Without shifting his weapon he stepped back and to the side so he could see where the driver might be. .When he called out the answer was far from polite. He had gone around to the engine but could not release the latch that held the hood down. Another bout of colourful words was followed by the sound of a boot meeting metal with considerable force.

"Don't move. I have orders to shoot to kill." With that he locked the tailgate into the upright position and dropped the flap. He was going to see if he could help.

"This is our chance, let's go," said Casino in an urgent whisper. "Come on."

Chief just shook his head.

"What? You want to go back to prison? I don't know where you were but Leavenworth ain't no picnic. Let's go." He stood and moved pulling the chain tight. "Tell you what, we go, soon as we get these off you can turn yourself in, say I made you go."

Chief turned, bleak eyes meeting eager one, and he stood. Working together they shuffled to the back then stepped over the tailgate, dropped and did the three legged run. It took several near falls for them to co-ordinate their strides, Chief's being longer. Making sure they stayed in line with the back of the truck and hoping the guards were too occupied to look, they ran on. Because of the awkward gate they had to slow down to a walk for a bit before carrying on. No one noticed the beautiful scenery. The English countryside in early spring saw the rolling landscape covered with green. The trees and bushes at the side of the road and between fields were in full leaf. They had other things on their minds

"You're pretty good at this. You done it before? Running in shackles?" All he got was a nod.

"How about some water?"

By this time they were well out of sight of the truck so Chief stood and surveyed the horizon.

"We also got to find a country village." He saw Chief eying him suspiciously. "That's where we're going to find a blacksmith, get rid of these," he explained as he lifted his arm. "Should of over powered the guards and took the keys."

"So why didn't you?"

"Oh, now you decide to talk. Didn't see you suggest it."

"Ain't my prison break."

"Yeah, but you're part of it."

"Only 'til these come off." Chief also indicated the chains.

Casino turned to look at his companion with widened eyes. "You're going to turn yourself in? What, are you nuts? You've got your freedom. Back there, you're going to prison, babe. You're not going back to the team and the Warden; you're going to a stinkin' prison cell. Maybe you've forgotten what that's like but I haven't."

Walking parallel to the road it was hard going but they did not have to worry about hiding as the occasional vehicle drove down the road. Dusk was approaching when they saw a road up ahead. Farther down the road was a collection of houses. They had their village but did it have a blacksmith?

Their luck held and exceeded when they found the smithy just outside of the village and the building was not locked. Casino looked around to see what he could use and then set to releasing the chains. As he pulled the chain across the anvil Chief grabbed his arm and hissed quietly. They froze but all they heard was a dog barking in the village. Suggesting that someone was coming was enough for both men to lift the chains and shuffle to the window. The light of the half moon was enough to show the yard was empty and so was the road so they returned to their previous positions where Casino cut the first link. The second cut freed Chief's hand. Eventually they were completely free so they returned the tool to its place and left. Around the back of the smithy was a storage shed. It was out of the wind and the weather so they decided to stay there. It was now too dark to look for firewood and all the smithy had was coal so they would not have a fire or food. It had been a long time since they ate last but they were free.

"So why'd you poison me?" There was no anger or accusation, just an inquiry.

"I didn't." Just a statement of fact.

"But why'd you make me think you did?"

"Like I tol' you, I was tired of you needling me."

"So you really didn't do anything." There was a long pause before Casino asked with just a little interest, "You know how? To poison someone?"

"Yeah."

"You ever done it?"

"Nope." He waited before he spoke again and even then it was said quietly as if he was afraid to provoke the wrong answer. "So why you been in such a bad mood lately?"

Casino considered the question before coming up blank. "I don't know."

No one spoke even when Chief roused his companion before dawn and led them out of sight of the village. They did not want to be seen.

After crossing a field they came to a style. Casino waited until Chief started the climb before asking, "So, where you going? You can still come with me. I thought I'd head for London. We can get cash there."

At the top Chief paused and, shading his eyes, surveyed the horizon. Satisfied he climbed down the other side. Casino mounted the steps and asked, "Where you figure we are? And how far to London?"

"Bad idea," said Chief as Casino arrived on his side of the fence.

"What? Going to London? That's where the money is. We need money."

It's where the MP's are too."

"Yeah, but they can't look everywhere. There's a few places Goniff showed me down by the docks."

"First place they'll look."

Casino lost his temper. For every suggestion the Indian had a reason not to. "You think you got all the answer; where do you suggest?" he demanded but Chief was already moving off.

Over his shoulder he tossed, "Smaller places."

"And where are these smaller places?" asked Casino hurrying to catch up.

ggggg

"You 'eard what 'appened to'em?" asked Goniff as he pulled the sheet straight on his cot. Back at their base the remaining cons were sitting in their room.

"I assume you are referring to Casino and Chief." Over the top of his book Actor saw the pickpocket nod so he answered. "I do not know."

"Can't you ask?"

"As easily as you can."

"I tried. Sarn-Major said 'e was busy." There was a minute of quiet as the Englishman finished making his bed. "You tried too, didn't you?" The conman did not look up from his book so he continued. "An' got the same answer too."

He flopped down on his freshly made bed. "Bloody Hell," he muttered. "'E can't do this to us; keeping us in suspense like this. 'Ow we supposed to work when we're all worried about the others."

Putting down his book with a sigh Actor said, "It is possible he sent the two to the stockade in hopes they can work out their differences before they kill each other."

"Differences? All that's the matter with Casino is 'e's pissed off 'e couldn't open that safe. He just…"

"What safe?

"The one where we set the fire in the loo but it got out of 'and and 'e couldn't open the safe.

Actor just stared. That was too simple. Surely he had missed opening a safe somewhere in his long career. It had to be something else. He went back to his book.

ggggg

The two cons, who had not eaten in over twelve hours, saw the small town and headed there. The first possibility for food was a small inn but without money they either had to work for it or steal it. Garrison had told them about stealing from the English so work it was.

"I'm sorry to bother you but we're broke and we haven't eaten since yesterday. Can you spare us anything?"

"Yanks," he answered none too kindly.

There was no sense it denying it. "Yes sir."

You're not deserters, are you?" His voice became nasty. "I'll not be helping deserters."

"No sir," said Casino as he tried to stand just a little straighter without it showing. "We were on furlough. That's why no uniforms. Me and my friend here got robbed." He lowered his eyes and looked ashamed. "We got taken in a poker game and now we have to get back to our base. We won't ask for money or a ride, we know about rationing but if you could spare some food…"

"You ever work in a pub before?" He was not quite as suspicious now, just wary.

"I washed dished before," offered the taller man.

"And I've worked the bar."

The innkeeper opened the door wider and the two men walked in where they were led to the kitchen, He threw an apron at Chief and said, "Sink's over there." He tossed Casino another and said, "You clean the tables." With that he headed back out front.

"Clearing tables. Look what's become of me. From top expert in the field to cleaning tables." Then he brightened. "Wanna trade?"

"Uh uh," as he began to fill the sink..

Casino picked up the tray and wet cloth before heading out front. He would work for food as long as neither of the others saw him. He would never hear the end of it.

The lunch crowd arrived building slowly and then tapering off. Still the innkeeper remained out front tending bar and talking to the few locals who remained. Even when Casino stood with his empty tray surveying all the clean table he could not get the man's attention. In the kitchen Chief had washed and dried all the dishes under the watchful eye of the innkeeper's wife who was the cook. Still nothing but then she was busy preparing the next meal. As hungry as the smell of the last meal made them, this was making it worse. Reminding themselves of the promise of food Chief carried on washing and drying the preparation pots and utensils.

The dinner crowd arrived and they were busy again. Finally last call rang out and then finally closing time but there was still work to do until the last dish and pot was cleaned dried and put away and the last table was washed and dried.

From somewhere in the back where the cook must have put them came two large bowls of thick meat stew. Two chunks of bread appeared and were slathered with fresh butter. Two ales accompanied the meal and the men dug in. When they finished Chief took the bowl and mugs to the sink but the cook said to leave them. She would take care of it. Chief gave her a smile to show his appreciation.

"You one of those gypsies," she asked.

"No, ma'am."

She then offered the men a place on the pantry floor which they gratefully accepted. The floor would be hard but they were out of the cold and the rain.

Early morning after a breakfast of ham, eggs, toast and decent cup of coffee, they were on their way again.

After slogging across another field they came to a hedge and a stone wall. They paralleled it until they came to a place they could get through the bush.

"It's a road," said Casino. "Let's take it for a while. My shoes are soaked." They had been walking for some time and the grasses were finally dry but earlier the dew had been very heavy. Both were glad they had not had to sleep out in it.

"You can. I'm going this way." Chief climbed the wall after looking both ways, crossed the road and hopped the wall on the other side.

"Come on, Chief. Can't you take the easy way for once?" The safecracker stood by the wall and watched as his companion, his team mate strode off across the field.

"Damned you," was followed by "Wait up!"

Another long day of walking but at least the sun almost came out and the temperature was mild enough that both men took off their jackets. Midafternoon brought them close to a farm house. Casino expected a detour but instead the Indian told him to wait while he approached the hen house. When he returned he brought an egg which he offered to Casino.

"One lousy egg? A guy could starve out here. Why didn't you take the whole chicken?"

"You want it or not?"

Casino took it, grimaced as he ate it and hoped it would stay down. It was better than nothing. Or maybe it wasn't. Now he was really hungry. Chief headed out again.

They walked until the sun was almost at the horizon. Chief had stopped at the edge of a few trees that stood beside a country lane. Beyond there was a field and then a stand of trees.

"We'll camp there tonight."

"Can we have a fire and maybe you can scare us up something to eat?" He tried to say it in his usual gruff manner but it came off almost desperate. They were both hungry. Eating once a day could be done but it was too much like solitary.

After finding an open spot Chief told Casino to wait there and he kept walking. Finding it cooler in the shade the safecracker put his jacket back on. Hoping this was where they were staying he began gathering fallen branches. Then he cleared a space where the fire would go. Shit, he thought. He hasn't got his knife or even a match. How was he going to start a fire? Fuck, he swore as he sat down. All this wood and nothing to start a fire. Hey, Indians of old didn't have matches. Maybe he knew how. He had hope.

Chief was a long time coming back and when he did he returned it was from a different direction. He must have circled around. Casino waited and watched as the Indian surveyed what he had done. Then he began collecting some of the dryer leaf litter and dead mosses. From his pockets he took several stones which he began striking together. It took several tries before he found the right combination to produce a spark then many more before he could get the tinder to light. Casino admired his patience and wanted to ask what he had to cook but thought better of it.

There was nothing to eat but the warmth was welcomed. Without an axe or a knife their ability to build a shelter was limited but by breaking off some of the lower branches they were able to construct a crude lean-to. Casino took the first shift tending the fire and then they switched. By morning they were hungry but rested.

Hours later Casino called out, "Hey, I've seen that before." He stared and pointed at the lightning blasted tree that stood along the road they had been paralleling, eyes wide. "This is back…" Now he was angry. "You brought me back to our base! You damned traitor You want…"

Chief grabbed him by his coat. "I told you I was going this way. Nobody made you come this way. Nobody made you come with me."

Casino was shocked by Chief's reaction, the anger in his voice, the cold look in his eyes. "Okay, okay, you didn't. I just thought you were with me about not going to prison. You know that's where he was sending us?"

"Don't care." He released Casino with a shove and started walking along the road.

Casino stood undecided. He wanted to go to London. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to make his way back to The States and home. Chief was fifty yards away and walking fast.

What he had here, if the Warden would let them come back, wasn't that bad. It was better than prison that was for sure. The guys were all right, even Mr. Beautiful was handy to have around as long as he wasn't looking down his nose at them. The Warden… He was authority but he was fair. He had had a boss like that when he was starting out in the business. The guy, Mr. Shank, didn't take no bullshit but as long as you did as you were told, then he was good to you. Too bad the cops shot him. He was an all right guy, something like the Warden, except for this last time. That was…

Casino remembered the last talk he had with the guy. He was right, he had been out of sorts lately. He had asked him what was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. He guessed he had taken it out on the others but they should understand how it was in families. Sometimes you got mad at your brother and bloodied his nose but you were still family. Maybe Chief, who never mentioned family, wouldn't understand. He pictured Goniff giving his Mum a bloody nose and then laughed. No. The only family he mentioned was his Mum. He probably wouldn't understand either. Actor? He wouldn't resort to fists; he would use words. Maybe that was the problem. They didn't understand how families worked. Without thought Casino climbed the wall and began hurrying along the road, slowly closing the gap between himself and his teammate.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Long on Simmer

Chapter 5

"Well, if it isn't our wayward lads."

That was the last thing the two tired and hungry men expected when they approached the front door of their base. They had hoped to sneak in the back way but the front door had opened and there stood the Sargent Major.

"You'd better come in. 'E's in 'is office," he said as he stepped back to let them enter.

Neither man knew what to expect but this wasn't it. The Sargent Major didn't seem surprised and when they entered Garrison's Office he was standing beside his desk waiting. "Sit," was all he said.

"I come back 'cause I wanna stay with the team. I already told you I didn't do nothin'.

Under Garrison's glare the safecracker said, "I want to stay too."

"And if I say no?" Two pairs of anxious eyes met his. Still watching Casino he added, "You're disruptive, you've picked fights with everyone including the Sargent Major and Actor."

"I know," he said contritely, "I've been out of sorts lately."

"Why? Why have you been out of sorts?"

"I don't know," he answered forlornly.

"Come on Casino. You can do better than that."

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me Goniff is smarter than you are?"

"What?" With a start he sat up straighter. "No. What's that Limey been saying?" Seeing the look he was getting, he sagged and asked, "What'd he say?"

"You going to listen?"

"Yeah."

"Because this is not going to continue."

"I know and I don't like the way I've been feeling but I don't know how."

The mission where you set the fire in the bathroom…"

Casino looked up angrily, eyes blazing. "What about it?"

"You didn't get the safe open."

Casino stood abruptly. "It wasn't my fault. The fire got out of control. I told you the damned firemen were making so much noise…"

Garrison put up his hands and said, "I know."

"Then you know it wasn't my fault. If they hadn't…"

"Casino! It wasn't your fault. If you had had time I know you would have gotten it open. Your record is intact."

Casino stood speechless, mouth open, then sat down. "You think that's…" He frowned. "That can't …" He shook his head. "That's … That's just…" The more he thought about it the more it made sense. He could not stand failure.

"I think you owe an apology to each man here."

"And I get to stay?" Garrison nodded so he added, "And him too?" as he indicated his travelling companion. The second nod brought a smile to his face.

"Done. Lieutenant Garrison, I apologize for my past behaviour. It was uncalled for and I regret everything I said and did." He then turned to Chief and apologized to him.

"Chief? You had a hand in this too," warned the Officer.

"But I didn't do nothin'."

"It's all right Warden. He only did it 'cause I was such a…"

"Chief?"

"I'm sorry I made you think I poisoned you."

"That's all right babe. Some day we might need that trick." Casino stood and Chief followed. "Others upstairs?" The three men headed out the door.

ggggg

Garrison sat down alone in his office, leaned back and was finally able to smile. This past week had been nerve wracking. He knew it would take something drastic to get through to those two, especially Casino. When Actor and Goniff had come to him with a possible reason for Casino's actions, he had been skeptical but by then he was willing to try anything.

What the guards here at their base and the ones at the RAF Biggin Hill Stockade thought when he told them what he wanted, he wasn't sure. They probably thought he was nuts, but apparently they had played their parts well. It would never work again but that didn't matter. It had worked this time. The two had returned though he knew Chief would, was almost sure he would but Casino was an unknown. He was not sure of his loyalty.

As he replayed their conversation he knew another hurdle had been removed. When Garrison told Casino that he was to apologize to each man and then he could stay, Casino had asked if Chief could stay too. Apparently whatever was between them had been resolved at least for now. Like brothers they would squabble but hopefully not as bad or for so long as this time.

That brought his thoughts to the two remaining men. He had been avoiding them, especially Actor. He was the ultimate con man, a man who could spot a lie too easily. A well worded question and he would know it was all an elaborate con. He probably would have been hurt that he had not included him but he had to be kept in the dark.

After avoiding Goniff the Sargent Major had come to him with an official request for a meeting. The Englishman he could deal with so he had put on his official pissed off General face and opened the door. What he had told him almost broke his cover. It was so simple, too simple but it made sense. Casino was a proud man, proud of what he had made of himself and proud of his reputation. His place here was because of his ability and without that his place was in jeopardy. It was interesting that Casino was unaware of this reason until it was pointed out to him. Garrison had taken classes in psychology but he did not remember anything that would explain that.

It did not matter. Casino was back and he was aware of why and what he had done. He had apologized to each member of the team and they had listened and accepted it. Actor and Goniff had even shaken his hand. His team was back.

Garrison's smile faded. Hopefully the next mission would not be as bad. A man could always hope.


End file.
